Clarissa Morgenstern
by aldanamorgan
Summary: Clary Morgenstern has been training with her mother and Luke since she was 2 preparing for the day she would have to kill her father. She was trained as the fiercest shadowhunter to have ever graced this earth and she knows it. Sadly I have no rights to these wonderful characters they are all Casandra Clare's.
1. Chapter 1

The Pandemonium was always the same. It's doors bustling with the faces and glamours of hundreds of people coming in.

"Clary?" I looked to my side at the person that was standing directly next to me. Simon. I let my eyes scan the crowd once again until I looked back at him answering.

"Yes?" I was wearing hunting clothes along with basically everything leather.

"Do you see any…" I glared at Simon, he wasn't a mundie but he sometimes still acts like it. Simon was turned into a vampire on accident of my being and I still have no forgiven myself even though he forgave me. Not only is he a vampire but he is the only daily lighter in existence, and that was on my part again. You see I go by Clary but my real name is Clarissa Morgenstern, daughter of Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern. My father wanted to create a more superior race of shadowhunters and my brother Jonathon and I were the test subjects. He was given demon blood while I was given extra angel blood.

"4." That is all that I needed to say for him to get the idea, there was a look of fear on his face and I knew that it was for me, even though he knows that he shouldn't. My father has been looking for me for the past 2 years and so has my brother and my mom knew that it would come to this so she taught me. She taught me how to be the best shadowhunter of our generation only next to Jonathon. My mom has taught me to be able to harness my power and even how to use my ability. I can create runes. Runes are the angels language given to us to help us expel the world from demons, and I have the gift to make them. I took my Stele out of my leather pants that hugged my body just right and put my _Conceal_ rune on to hide my runes from both mundies and shadowhunters. I stepped into the line to get into the club with Simon right behind me.

"Aw, come on man! It is part of my costume." A 'guy' with electric green hair stated to the guard standing at the door to let others in. "It is foam." The guard rolled his eyes and let him walk past as I quickly walked in after him. I knew that he was going to need to be put down but I just needed to find the right time.

"Two shots please." I sighed and sat down this was going to be a long night. Simon gave me a crooked smile as he shot down his drink with ease, alcohol had no effect on him now that he went through the transition. I laughed as I made a sign for 2 more.

"Now Clarissa, you don't want to be drunk on the job." I smiled as I saw the 'person' who caught my attention in the first place and gave the shot a throwback and pecked Simon on the cheek.

"Don't wait up." I gave him a flirty smile as I walked over to where the demon was. I felt my ginger waves bouncing on a contrast of my black skin tight outfit. I started dancing near him and then I slowly made my way in front of him. The sea of sweaty lustful impulses came around me from every direction of the club. I knew that when he would see me interested in him he would take me. I smiled at him and bit my lip, leaving him to have his own imagination of what I was capable of doing. I let my eyes pretend to travel the length of the demons body and smile turning away and leading him to the back of the alleyway.

"Stupid Mundane." I felt him push my back against the building. As he tried to reach for me I turned him around so that his back was against the wall.

"_Azriel_." I muttered but not softly enough to see the fear on the demon's face.

"Shadowhunter!" He tried to push me away only for him to get stabbed with my seraph knife. I turned around to see that there was more that came during the time that I had killed him. Probably about 5 had been standing around me and of course they all went after me at once. My training flashed before my eyes before I let my extra angelic blood take over. Before they could move I had thrown a knife at the one closest to me and kicked the other one in the stomach. I swiped the legs of one of them causing them to fall down and at that time I had already stabbed him. I jumped out of the way before the other one could get at me and I pinned him to the wall that I had just killed his friend.

"Wait! I have information that you will want to know." I rolled my eyes knowing this was just a play for more time to live. "Valentine is alive and so are his daughter and son."

"My father will not be alive for much longer I can tell you that for sure."

"Clarissa Morgenstern." It hissed trying to squirm out of my grasp but it failed before I stabbed the demon in the 'heart'. I counted how many I had encountered 6, and that was just in the last 5 minutes. I put my seraph blade back in my belt and turned around, as soon as I did I regretted it. 3 shadowhunters stood in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jace_

I looked at the girl standing in front of me and I have to say that I would be lying if I didn't say that she didn't catch me off guard. I had always thought of girls as just objects that were for well… doing, but I couldn't say that she was beautiful. She was wearing leather pants that hugged her every move which I very much approved of. She had red curly hair that fell over her shoulders in waves and green eyes that were… beautiful just as she was. When we came in she was well done with the fight and was talking, well more like threatening the demon in front of her.

"Wait! I have the information that you will want to know. Valentine is alive and so are his daughter and son." Daughter? Valentine never had a daughter and he couldn't have he died.

"My father will not be alive for much longer I can tell you that for sure."

"Clarissa Morgenstern." Clarissa _Morgenstern._ As in Valentine Morgenstern the leader of the Circle and the rebellion against the Clave. He had supposedly died 17 years ago in a fire with his wife and son. "You look _exactly _like your mother, Jocelyn Fairchild isn't it?" Something flashed in her eyes and then she stabbed her blade home into the center of the demon's chest. Once she moved to leave something else flashed in her eyes as she saw us standing there. Looking at her.

"Who are you?" She asked in a strong voice her arms crossed looking at us.

"I am Isabelle Lightwood and these are my brothers. Jace is the one who looks like he was struck by lightning and Alec is the one holding the bow. May I say I love your knife."

"I am Clary Fairchild. That is an adorable whip."

"Thanks, I got it from Idris. You know nice job with those demons it had to at least be 2."

"Yeah it was way more, it was only 6 though so it was nothing hard." Isabelle's eyes widened by the number of demons that were there that she dealt with by herself. "Valentine tends to send many my way to get me." So it was true that she was his daughter.

"Valentine doesn't have a daughter," Alec whispered next to me under his breath.

"Well, clearly he does."

"That is what the world thinks," Her eyes burned into me as if she was seeing me for who I was not who others thought I was. "And I am trusting you to keep it that way." I was guessing that she figured out that I was checking her out but I mean who wouldn't.

"Bye Isabelle, Alec," She looked over to me. "Blondie. I'll see you around."

"Bye, Ginger." There was a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Damn.

"Fray, we have to go now, Joscelyn is going to get suspicious." Someone came in the door who seemed to be looking for Clary. I looked up to see a man come in he had a leather jacket on with some jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked up to see us standing next to her. Who the hell is he?

"Who the hell are they?" I could see as he hissed that there was something that came down from his teeth. Fangs. I fingered my blade as I looked at him. Ready to move at the slightest movement of him.

"Simon, I am fine we should probably get going. I will see you later."

"The hell you are Morgenstern." She rolled her eyes and walked out with him hot on her tail.

"I like her." Izzy smiled out at where she had just left with the bloodsucker, a freaking bloodsucker.

"We should tell Hodge." I looked over to Alec with a shocked expression on his face.

"That is exactly what she asked us not to do," Izzy said on her side within just 5 minutes of knowing her.

"Alec is right if we tell Hodge he can maybe tell us where we may be able to find her." Of course, I was on the side of Izzy but I wanted to learn more about her.

"You two are ridiculous." She stormed off somewhere into the club leaving us away from our gaze.

"Dammit, Iz." I ran off after her, this was going to be hard to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

"It was risky yesterday letting those shadowhunters see you, they might tell others."

"What do I have to lose? He is already looking for me and the Clave knows, also with me hunting I was bound to run into them sometimes." I rolled my eyes at Simon he had been talking about since we left Pandemonium yesterday and even told my mom. Of course, she was a little scared but she grew up with the Lightwoods when she was younger so she wasn't that scared. Simon almost threw a fit when she said it was okay to talk to them so I had to forcibly remove him from our house. We walked into the cafe that Eric was performing at open mike night, I have got to say that it is almost impossible for him not to be cut from being able to perform because that guy is batshit crazy when it comes to poetry.

He is bad.

Like REALLY bad.

"Why are we going to see Eric say no sense shit and almost terrifying everyone in the place." I went to sit down while Simon went to go get drinks for us.

"Hey does he have a girlfriend?" I looked over to where a girl in a red top was sitting looking at Simon.

"No, Simon doesn't."

"Oh, is he gay?" Before I could answer Simon was walking over to that she scurried away.

"Seems like you have a secret admirer." I smiled and pointed out to where she was sitting looking at Simon. "She is pretty."

"I don't know, Clary." I took a long drink of my coffee and smiled at him. He gave me a smile but it was almost as if there was something he was saying something with his eyes, something I didn't want to hear.

"Who the hell says 'loins' anymore."

"So... I wanted to talk to you about why I am not dating anyone." No. Not this again. Not another, Clary I like you thing where I laugh it off as a joke and say 'haha good one'.

"You should date Jenna." Jenna was one of the few people I actually liked at our school St. Xaviers.

"It wouldn't be fair to her because I…"

"Are you gay?" I can't believe that I just said that, you have got to be kidding me.

"No, if I was I would dress better." He started talking again as I heard something behind me as I looked behind me I saw something that I knew was out of the normal for this Mundie place and I saw him.

Jace.

"Hey, um my mom said that I needed to go hunting in an hour or so, so I should probably get dressed for it." I motioned down at myself, I was wearing a pair of black leggings that reached up to my waist and a crop top that was white and had a green stripe and a black stripe on the sleeve. But still showed a line of skin on my stomach. A couple of my runes were showing from my stomach but only when I stood up and with hunting, I am mostly standing up. I looked over to Jace and walked out of the door knowing that he would be following me. As soon as I heard him close the door behind him I turned around and pinned Jace to the wall of the cafe.

"You need to learn how to be more stealthy you know? You are a shadowhunter." I felt a grip tighten around my waist as Jace flipped me around so that my back was against the wall that I just shoved him against, but his hand was around my waist still almost as if showing me that he could keep me there.

"Please teach me how to be more stealthy Clarissa."

"Don't call me that, it's Clary." His cold hands touched my cool skin around my waist and brushed against my rune, one that I made, _fearless._

"Clary, can you tell me what this is?" I reached up to speak in his ear I smiled at the breath intake that he had made.

"No." I smiled at him as I pulled away. I felt something buzz in my pocket so I ducked out of his grasp smiling. It was my mom.

"Mom?"

"Clary? Don't come home, go to the institute stay _away _from here."

"What is happening, mom? Are you okay?"

"Your father found me." There was something that sunk inside of me as I heard her say the words. Your. Father. Found. Me. Those were the words I never wanted to hear but I did, and I am.

"I am coming!"

"No! Clarissa please."

"I am portaling in." I ripped out my stele and starting drawing the rune on the wall on the opposite side of the alley. Before I could do anything else the line went dead.

"Clary? What's wrong?" I tried to step into the portal but he pulled me towards him. He grabbed my hand and followed me into the portal.

"We are talking about this later."

"MOM!" I ran over to the room where there were claw marks on the door and kicked open the door. There was nothing other than ransacked possessions all over the apartment and then I saw something, demons. I opened the drawer nearest to me and grabbed 2 seraph blades out of it. As soon as I threw the knife at the nearest demon to me Jace was fighting one behind me. I went over to the other one and watched as it came after me. It lunged but I was there with it meeting its flesh with my blade. It recoiled and then tried again but I had already struck again this time doing enough damage to kill it.

"Clary." I looked over at Jace, my mom was gone.

Gone.

"She is gone, Jace. Gone." I refused to cry. I knew that I was slipping into something that I liked to call 'killing calm', or shock, one of the two or a mix of both.

"We are getting her back. I swear on the angel I will try everything I can to get her back. Come with me to the institute. We can help you." I looked up to where he was standing looking at me. Slowly he moved to grab my bloody blade.

"And I know just where to start."


End file.
